Deep Down
by CrazyStarfinder
Summary: Something happens to Faith Yokas. It’s up to her colleagues to find and get to her in time. Complete
1. Deep Down

Title: Deep Down

Chapter One of ?

Author: Kelly

Rating: PG for the timebeing

Disclaimer: All characters and everything associated with Third Watch do not belong to me. This story was inspired by a real life event that happened to a young woman named Barbara Mackle, who was kidnapped, held for ransom and buried alive in 1968. Some of the note in this story is quoted from the actual note she was buried with. For more information go here: http/ No copyright infringement is intended on both accounts. I own nothing.

Timeline: Takes place sometime in the fourth season.

Summary: Something happens to Faith Yokas. It's up to her colleagues to find and get to her in time.

"So," Boscorelli said as he looked round the locker room. "Anyone up for a beer?" There was complete silence from his partner; Faith Yokas as she quickly changed into her civilian clothes and slammed her own locker door securely shot. "Okay," Bosco said in a low tone and looked to John "Sully" Sullivan and Ty Davis. "Come on guys, you'll come for a beer right?"

"Let me guess," Sully said quietly. "Our shout?"

"You know me," Bosco said with a disarming smile. Sully considered it and exchanged a glance with Davis who simply shrugged as she shoved his shirt on; "I could do with a beer to wind down right about now. Sully?" The older man looked to the two of them, then over to Faith who had been unusually quiet. "You going?"

Faith looked over to him and shook her head as she carried on putting items in her bag, "Can't," she answered not looking back at them. "Gotta get back home to Fred and the kids."

"Come on," Bosco said in a whiny voice and smiled. "An hour with the boys? Hey if you're a good girl I'll buy you a beer." Davis' hand shot to his mouth in mock disbelief and looked to Sully who had an amused look of his own. "Talk about an offer you can't refuse," Sully quipped. Faith picked up her bag and made her way over to the door, "Sorry guys, I promised Fred I'd get home." With that, she walked out.

Bosco didn't hesitate a second as he went after his partner, his best friend. "Faith," he said running after her and stopping her in the corridor. "You alright, you've seemed pretty distant all day. Having problems with Em again?"

"I wish it were just Emily," Faith answered quickly, putting her hands on her hips. "I keep telling myself it's just a phase but it's not going away." She put a hand to her forehead and smoothed back her blonde hair and turned away, "You don't want to hear this." Bosco grabbed her lightly by the shoulders and turned her towards him. "Hey Faith, this is me you're talking to. You can tell me anything."

"I know Bos," Faith said affectionately. "I just don't want to trouble you with it."

"Really not complaining here," Bosco said with a smile. Faith regarded him fondly with a smile; he liked to act all tough guy but when it came down to it. He really wasn't how he liked to portray himself and for that, Faith Yokas knew she had a friend for life. "I know, look I gotta get off. See you tomorrow, partner."

"Alright," Bosco said somewhat reluctantly. "See ya tomorrow, partner." He put his hands in his pockets as Faith left through the main entrance to the precinct.

Faith walked out and looked into the night sky. It was a beautiful night, something Faith always took great advantage of for some reason. She was always too busy working or with the kids or even with Fred. For once, she'd just like a little her time. To get away from it all. "Like that's ever gonna happen," Faith muttered to herself as she started walking.


	2. Something Missing

Title: Deep Down

Chapter: Two?

Author: Kelly

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

Fred Yokas sat in the apartment, listening to the silence and reading the good book. He set the bible down on the coffee table as he checked the clock once more; it was little after one in the morning and his wife still had not returned from work. He reasoned that she may have had a case to attend to but she would have called. He reasoned that there was some other business to attend to but she would have called. It was not in Faith's nature not to call. She didn't want him to worry intentionally. He picked up the phone and dialled the number for the precinct.

The loud sound interrupted Bosco's wonderful dream, about what he would not admit. He turned over on his side, reaching out for the phone. Whoever it was calling, it had better be damn important ringing at. He squinted at the clock. 01:30, they had to be kidding him. "Hello," Bosco said not too pleased into the mouthpiece.

"Hello, it's Fred." He seemed apprehensive and Bosco just waited for him to continue. "Is Faith with you?"

"No, she left the precinct just after ten to head home." Bosco immediately sat up, fully alert. "Why Fred?"

"She hasn't come home," Fred said with such calm. "She hasn't called or anything. I already called the precinct but they said she went home hours ago. I was just wondering if you knew where she was."

"I just told you," Bosco repeated slowly so Fred could understand. "She left at ten and was heading straight home." He ran a hand over his mouth and looked round. "Did ya hear me?"

"Yes."

"Stay put, Fred. I'm heading over there. Okay?" All he got was the sound of the dialling tone. Oh no, he did not just hang up on him. He put the phone back down on the bedside table and climbed out of bed, searching on the floor for his clothes. Something was not right, Faith would not just disappear like this without good reason. Especially not without informing Fred if and when she was going to be late. Bosco definitely had a bad feeling about this.

Fred sat at the window, staring out at nothing in particular. There was a quiet knock at the door, he gently rose from his seat and walked over to the door. He pulled it back slightly to see Bosco standing there in his civilian clothing, Fred moved back to allow him entrance.

"When did you last speak to Faith," Bosco asked as soon as he was over the threshold. Not evening bothering with damn pleasantries. Fred thought for a moment as he closed the door with a quiet click so as not to wake Emily or Charlie from their slumber.

"It was around lunchtime," Fred finally replied quietly as he turned back to Bosco. "Yes, lunchtime. Faith said you'd just finished patrolling the Upper East Side."

Bosco gave a simple nod, "Yeah I remember." He just wished he knew where Faith was, "And you haven't heard from her? You couldn't have missed her call?" Fred just gave him a look. Bosco threw his hands up in the air, "Okay. Just making sure." He put his hands on his hips, looking round. Where the hell could Faith be?

Fred walked over to the coffee table and picked the bible up, he had great faith that Faith would be fine and would turn up safely. Bosco watched him with caution, he remembered Faith telling him not long ago how Fred had spoken to Jesus or something or other. Bosco had thought it was completely nuts and as he stood here. His opinion had not changed. "Tell you what. I'll get down to the precinct and see if anything has been reported." He didn't want for an answer as he slowly backed up to the door, opened and left at a quick pace. "God damnit Faith," he whispered to himself and to the empty corridor. "Where are you?"


	3. Finding Answers

Title: Deep Down

Chapter: Three?

Author: Kelly

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

It was little after two now; Bosco kept both hands securely on the wheel as he drove down to the 55th precinct. He wanted answers and he wanted them now damnit. He was starting to get worried and frustrated over his partner's mysterious disappearance. Bosco hung a left and got cut up; he wound down the window. It was bad enough in the daytime but this was two in the morning. "Jag off," he shouted loudly at the male driver in the red sedan as it passed him by. He paid his attention back to the road, and hit the wheel. Trying not to let his anger get the better of him. "This sucks!"

Bosco's phone found a perfect time to ring; he fumbled about for it with his right hand as he kept his other on the wheel. He flipped it opened. "Hello!"

"Your partner Officer Faith Yokas has been kidnapped," the broken male voice said. Bosco's grip tightened on the wheel at that information.

"Who the hell is this?" he demanded.

"Go to the 55th precinct," the voice commanded him. "There you'll soon receive further instructions."

"Who is this," Bosco demanded a second time as his eyes ticked to the road.

"Do not disobey. Your partner's life depends on it." The line went dead. Leaving him with a dialling tone.

Bosco's face drained of colour for a moment before it turned to anger. He threw the phone down into the passenger's seat and put his foot down on the accelerator.

Faith opened her eyes slowly and the first thought that hit her was that her body ached, in places she didn't even know. All she saw was darkness as she looked around the confined space she'd been crammed into. Trying to remember, she lifted her back up and hit something solid. Where the hell was she? She tried to move her hands, which had been, tied together using rope that itched to high heaven. She heard a muffled sound then a car engine. Faith realised she was in a car, the trunk of a car. Desperately, she tried to remember what had happened.

She was walking to her car when she heard a male voice then she remembered a struggle had ensued and he injected her with something. Blacking out up until this point. Who was it? Why did they have her? Why were they taking her? Faith fought against her restraints as the movement of the car pushed her forward. Causing her to call out softly, she had no idea how much time had passed. She wondered if Fred had contacted anybody because she hadn't returned.

"Son of a bitch," Faith whispered slightly knowing that there was no immediate way out of this situation.

Bosco came to a quick halt, killed the engine, snatched the keys out the ignition and ran up the steps into the main area of the precinct. He looked round for someone. For anyone. Bosco ran over to the main desk where there was an Officer Andrews on duty, he didn't really know the guy and he didn't really care at this point in time. "Hey," he said trying to grab his attention. Andrews looked up and immediately recognised the man standing before him as Officer Boscorelli. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah," Bosco answered. "I need you to get a hold of Lieutenant Swersky."

"It's two in the morning," Andrews started to protest.

"Really? I hadn't noticed," Bosco snapped. "Just get him on the phone and get him down here. It's important." Andrews looked at him reluctantly. "What am I speaking another language?" Bosco continued putting his hands in his pockets to prevent himself from strangling the man. "Just do it!" Andrews knew better than to mess with him so he picked up the phone and got straight to it.


	4. Kidnapped

Title: Deep Down

Chapter: Four?

Author: Kelly

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

Bosco leaned on the desk, watching Andrews. It put the man off dramatically as he spoke with Swersky; he kept glancing to him every now and then as he just stared. Andrews found the floor particularly interesting as of now. "Yes sir. Yes, that's correct. Officer Boscorelli. No sir I don't know what he wants." A long thoughtful pause as Swersky was obviously speaking on the other end. "Yes sir," Andrews finally looked to Bosco and handed him the receiver. "He wants to speak with you."

"It's about time," Bosco muttered snatching it from him and putting it to his here. "I got a problem. Yokas has been kidnapped."

"What do you mean kidnapped?"

"I mean taken," Bosco started rolling off all different words that you called it. "Abducted. Stolen." He stopped before his anger got the better of him; he had to remain calm even though he felt anything but. "I got a phone call from her husband asking where she was, I thought nothing of it until I received another call."

"From who?"

"The kidnapper, he didn't exactly reveal his name sir. Told me that they had her and to head down here for further instructions." Bosco dared a glance to Andrews who instantly recoiled and turned away under the look. "They sound serious sir. I'm sure they'll hurt her if he doesn't get what he want."

"And what's that?"

"He's yet to contact me," Bosco sighed as he felt for his own cell phone.

"Sit tight Bosco," Swersky answered. "I'll be there shortly and we'll figure this out together."

"I appreciate it." He hung up the phone and handed the receiver back to Andrews who gave him a sympathetic look. Bosco really hated it when he got looks like that. "Got a problem?"

Faith opened her eyes once more; she'd been slipping in and out of consciousness for however long had passed since she'd woken up. The vehicle was still in motion and whoever it was seemed to making some good distance. It was ironic she thought silently that earlier she just wanted to get away from it all and boom. Faith was in the back of some car and being driven to god knows where. Somebody was in for some world of pain when they finally stopped and got her out.

As if on cue, the car skidded to a quick halt. Faith steadied her breathing and prepared herself. She heard the familiar slam of one car door than the other. Two people. The truck was opened and Faith launched herself up only to be pushed back down forcefully causing her to grunt. "She's not supposed to be awake," one of the masked people said. A male from the sound of it.

"Let me go you son of a bitch," Faith managed to scream out, her voice extremely hoarse. The hands continued to hold her down. Still, she struggled on with much effort.

"We need to knock her out," the other voice replied quickly over her screams. Trying to muffle her with a gloved hand. This one was also a male voice.

"Then do something." The gloved hand was removed from her move and Faith saw the one on the right disappear from her line of vision, she waited a few moments then the door slammed again. He came back, a kit in his hands.

"What are you doing?" Faith asked, trying to keep the panic out of her voice. He opened the kit, pulled out a vial then a hypodermic needle, pulling it out and refilling it with the brown contents of the vial until it was almost full. "What are you doing!"

It shone with reflections of the streetlights; Faith had even thought to try and looked at her whereabouts. Too filled with fear and panic to care. Now all she cared about was the hypodermic needle in this guys hands. "Answer me," she demanded.

The guy tapped the needle and held it up, then brought it down. Faith tried to wrench free of the first guy's grasp to no avail, the second guy with the needle rolled up her sleeve and all Faith felt was the sharp prick of the needle penetrating her arm. Then the darkness consumed her once more.


	5. Countdown

Title: Deep Down

Chapter: Five?

Author: Kelly

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

Swersky had finally get his ass down to the house, for which Bosco was extremely thankful. It was about time that it did. He walked straight over to him, "Thanks for coming down here at this hour."

"Save it," he answered in response. "What's going on?" Bosco explained to him in as much detail as he could about what had happened. Swersky had been understanding and devoted his full attention the entire time. "Who do you think has done it?"

"I haven't a clue," Bosco answered, there were a lot of people who hated cops. The foremost question was why did they contact him? Why not her husband? He didn't want to sound self involved in front of everybody but what if someone had taken Faith to get to him. That was one certain way of winding him up.

"You mentioned something earlier about being contacted with further instructions," Swersky said interrupting Bosco's thoughts.

"Yeah, they said they'd call when I was here." Bosco's gaze was automatically drawn to the front desk and the doors. Could they have been watching him? Just in case he made any wrong moves? Were they out there with Faith right this minute? Watching him suffer? Getting off on it?

Bosco started walking over to the main doors to give the street a once over, for something suspicious. He heard one of the phones on the front desk chirp but thought nothing of it and carried on, pushing the door open. "Boscorelli!" That was Andrews all right.

Annoyed, he turned back. "What?" Andrews held up the phone high, indicating that he had a call. Bosco glanced back through the door then walked back over to Andrews, taking the receiver off him. "Hello?" Bosco listened a moment then clicked his fingers to get Swersky's attention. The main desk was a hive of activity as they went about trying to set up a trace.

"Officer Yokas has been taken to a secure location," the voice began at the sound of Bosco's voice. "We want 50 thousand dollars." Bosco's jaw set as he listened in; these jag offs who had taken Faith wanted money? "Do not underestimate us. You will comply with our demands as Officer Yokas' very life depends on it. She has been buried alive. You will be contacted soon with a drop off point and a time."

"What!" Bosco shouted into the phone. He looked to one of the officers who were very busy with various equipment.

"As I said before, do not underestimate us. She is able to survive under the conditions she is in until you make the drop-off, no longer. You will receive confirmation that she is still alive within the next ten hours."

"You son of a…" the line went dead. "Did we get the trace?"

"What did he say?" Swersky asked. Bosco didn't care as he stared at the officer, demanding to know if they had got the trace.

"No," the officer answered quietly shaking his head. "They're using some sort of device which…" Once again, Bosco didn't care. He threw the receiver back down. Extremely pissed off. "Bosco," Swersky said. What did he say?"

Bosco put his hands behind his head and looked at him, "He said they've buried her alive and they want 50 grand for her safe return." He took a breath and turned round, bringing his arms down and hitting the top of the desk. "What kind of sick son of a bitch does that? They'd better pray I don't get my hands on them!"


	6. Restrained

Title: Deep Down

Chapter: Six?

Author: Kelly

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: See First Chapter. And the note in this chapter is almost exactly the same as the one in the case this story was inspired by. If you recognise it, I didn't do it.

Faith opened her eyes and was surprised that it was no longer dark but dimly lit. She also realised she was in a completely different position to the one she had been in the car, she was lying flat on her back. That could not be a good thing. Or could it? Perhaps she had more room. Faith sat up and banged her forehead against something hard. "What the hell?" Where the hell was she? A box or something? She looked down her body and saw a piece of paper folded in two on her chest.

Carefully, she reached up as best she could and opened it up. Lifting it back so she could fully understand the words she was reading.

"DO NOT BE ALARMED. YOU ARE SAFE. YOU ARE PRESENTLY INSIDE A FIBERGLASS REINFORCED PLYWOOD CAPSULE BURIED BENEATH THE GROUND NEAR THE HOUSE IN, WHICH YOUR KIDNAPPERS ARE STAYING. YOUR STATUS WILL BE CHECKED APPROXIMATELY EVERY 2 HOURS. THE CAPSULE IS QUITE STRONG, YOU WILL NOT BE ABLE TO BREAK IT OPEN. BE ADVISED, HOWEVER, THAT YOU ARE BENEATH THE WATER TABLE. IF YOU BREAK OPEN A SEAM YOU WOULD DROWN BEFORE WE COULD DIG YOU OUT. THE CAPSULE INSTRUMENTATION CONTAINS A WATER SENSITIVE SWITCH, WHICH WILL WARN US IF THE WATER ENTERS THE CAPSULE TO A DANGEROUS DEGREE. YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON THE AIR DELIVERED TO YOUR CHAMBER VIA THE VENTILATION FAN. THIS FAN IS POWERED BY A LEAD-ACID STORAGE BATTERY CAPABLE OF SUPPLYING THE FAN MOTOR WITH POWER FOR 270 HOURS. HOWEVER, THE USE OF THE LIGHT AND OTHER SYSTEMS FOR ONLY A FEW HOURS COUPLED WITH THE HIGHER AMPERAGE DRAIN WILL REDUCE THIS FIGURE TO ONLY ONE WEEK OF SAFETY. SHOULD THE AIR SUPPLIED PROVE TO BE TOO MUCH YOU CAN PARTLY BLOCK THE AIR OUTLET WITH A PIECE OF PAPER. A MUFFLER HAS BEEN PLACED IN THE AIR PASSAGE TO PREVENT ANY NOISE YOU MAKE FROM REACHING THE SURFACE: IF WE DETECT ANY COMMOTION WHICH WE FEEL IS DANGEROUS, WE WILL INTRODUCE ETHER TO THE AIR INTAKE AND PUT YOU TO SLEEP. THE FAN OPERATES ON 6 VOLTS. IT HAS A SWITCH WITH TWO POSITIONS TO SWITCH BETWEEN THE TWO AVAILABLE CIRCUITS. SHOULD ONE CIRCUIT FAIL TURN TO THE OTHER. THE BOX HAS A PUMP, WHICH WILL EVACUATE ANY ACCIDENTAL LEAKAGE FROM THE BOX WHEN YOU TURN THE PUMP SWITCH ON TO THE "ON" POSITION. THIS PUMP USES 15 TIMES AS MUCH POWER AS YOUR VENTILATION FAN (7.5 AMPS); YOUR LIFE SUPPORT BATTERY WILL NOT ALLOW USE OF THE PUMP EXCEPT FOR EMERGENCY WATER EVACUATION. THE LIGHT USES 2.5 TIMES THE AMPERAGE OF THE AIR CIRCULATION SYSTEM. USE OF THE LIGHT WHEN NOT NECESSARY WILL CUT YOUR BATTERY SAFETY MARGIN SUBSTANTIALLY. IF YOU USE THE LIGHT CONTINUOUSLY YOUR LIFE EXPECTANCY WILL BE CUT TO ONE THIRD OF THE WEEK WE HAVE ALLOTTED YOU BEFORE YOU ARE RELEASED. YOUR CAPSULE CONTAINS A WATER JUG WITH THREE GALLONS OF WATER AND A TUBE FROM WHICH TO DRINK IT. BE CAREFUL TO BLOW THE WATER FROM THE TUBE WHEN YOU ARE FINISHED DRINKING TO AVOID SIPHONING THE WATER ONTO THE FLOOR WHEN THE TUBE END DROPS BELOW THE WATER LEVEL. YOUR CAPSULE CONTAINS A BUCKET FOR REFUSE AND THE PRODUCTS OF YOUR BOWEL MOVEMENTS. THE BUCKET HAS AN ANTIBACTERIAL SOLUTION IN IT: DON'T TIP IT OVER. THE LID SEALS TIGHTLY TO PREVENT THE ESCAPE OF ODORS. A ROLL OF WAX PAPER IS PROVIDED - USE IT TO PREVENT SOLID WASTE FROM CONTAMINATING YOUR BED. KOTEX IS PROVIDED SHOULD YOU NEED IT. BLANKETS AND A MAT ARE PROVIDED. YOUR WARMTH DEPENDS ON BODY HEAT SO REGULATE THE AIR TO PREVENT LOSS OF HEAT FROM THE CAPSULE. A CASE OF CANDY IS PROVIDED TO FURNISH ENERGY TO YOUR BODY. TRANQUILIZERS ARE PROVIDED TO AID YOU IN SLEEPING - THE BEST WAY YOU HAVE TO PASS THE TIME. THE VENTILATION SYSTEM IS DOUBLY SCREENED TO PREVENT INSECTS OR ANIMALS FROM ENTERING THE CAPSULE AREA. YOU RISK BEING EATEN BY ANTS SHOULD YOU BREAK THESE PROTECTION SCREENS. THE ELECTRICAL COMPONENTS BEHIND THESE SCREENS ARE DELICATE AND THEY SUPPORT YOUR LIFE. DON'T ATTEMPT TO TOUCH THESE CIRCUITS. WE'RE SURE YOUR COLLEAGUES WILL PAY THE RANSOM WE HAVE ASKED IN LESS THAN ONE WEEK. WHEN THEY PAY THE RANSOM WE WILL TELL THEM WHERE YOU ARE AND THEY'LL COME FOR YOU. BE CALM AND REST - YOU'LL BE HOME SOON."

Faith just stared at the paper. "I'm in a goddamn coffin!" She placed it down to one side; this was too much to take in. This was ridiculous. Of all the people to kidnap for a ransom. Why did it have to be her? Her and Fred didn't have that much money to warrant something like this. Then she realised the note had mentioned her colleagues. She should have caught on when she'd been forced to read out a note for them before they knocked her out once again. Were they filming her to send to her precinct? Faith wanted to scream, to shout. To show some sort of emotion but she just lay there. Extremely numb.


	7. Special Delivery

Title: Deep Down

Chapter: Seven?

Author: Kelly

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

"Coffee?" Bosco murmured and turned his head the other way from the voice, burying his head further into his crossed arms on the cramped desk. "Coffee?" This time an arm nudging him. He finally came to his senses and his head shot up, alert and ready for anything. "What's happening?"

Davis stood back and placed a Styrofoam cup down on the desk, "I asked if you wanted some coffee." Bosco looked at the offering then back up to him, unfolding his arms and reaching out for it.

"What time is?"

Sully consulted his watch with a quick flick of his wrist, "Just gone 7." The cup had barely touched his lips and he slammed it back down, "What? I can't believe I've been asleep that long." Davis and Sully gave each other a knowing look, the man before them didn't even look as if he had got enough sleep. Sully took a breath, "We heard about Faith."

It took a moment before Bosco would return their gaze, instead preferring to look at the table and more precisely the cup of coffee. "Any news?" Davis pressed. Still looking down, Bosco shook his head and finally looked up to them.

"They would've woke me." He paused a moment then rethought the phrase. "They would've woke me or else."

"Pretty much gathered that," Sully said with a wry smile. "There's a briefing at 0715. We're gonna find the guys who did this, Bosco." For some reason, that did not inspire much optimism in him. His dreams hadn't been pleasant; they had been haunted. He'd let his partner down and now she was missing. If only he had pressed her for information, tried to get her to confide in him. Faith would've have just stormed off in the manner she did.

Instead of voicing his opinions, Bosco went for a simple. "Yeah."

Davis and Sully left Bosco to it. "Looks like hell," Davis commented.

"Who wouldn't be, Andrews said he'd been here since about 2am or something. When they received the call about Faith," Sully said it quietly. There had been speculation since they arrived about what had gone down and who had done it. He didn't want to think like that.

"I mean buried alive," Davis said a little too loudly for Sully's liking. "What sort of person does that?"

"That's what we're gonna find out," Sully answered as he sipped the last of his coffee and dumped the cup in a nearby trash can. "They had some balls, abducting a cop from right outside."

"And knowing Faith," Davis added. "It weren't an easy fight."

"Excuse me." Both Sully and Davis turned round; a guy in UPS uniform stood before them, a package and clipboard in hand. "Yeah?"

"I'm looking for a," the man looked down the clipboard and consulted a list of names and addresses. "Maurice Boscorelli, I have a package that was to be delivered to the 55th precinct." It seemed odd to the experienced cop, personal packages being delivered here of all places? "Just one moment," Sully said eyeing the man suspiciously and giving Davis a silent indication to keep on eye on him. To which, Davis gave a slight and firm nod.

"Bosco," Sully said expecting him to be right where he left him and was offered no disappointment. "There's a package for you." Bosco gave him a confused look that clearly asked 'what the hell are you on about?' but he got out his seat none the less and followed him out.

"Mr Boscorelli?" he asked as Sully and Bosco walked back over to them.

"Yeah," Bosco said calmly.

"Can you sign for this?" the man said handing over the package and clipboard. Bosco took it off him, scanning the list of names before taking the pen and quickly signing it. The man went on his way without another word. Bosco eyed the package and went to rip it open. Sully put a hand on him, "Is that a good idea?"

"It's addressed to me isn't it," Bosco snapped, carrying on. He peered inside and frowned, then turned it upside down onto the desk.

"Get that man back," Bosco shouted without taking his eyes off the black VHS tape that had fallen out.


	8. Enlightenment

Title: Deep Down

Chapter: Eight?

Author: Kelly

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

Davis was immediately heading out the entrance; he looked both ways for the familiar sight of an UPS truck and didn't find any indication. That was extremely odd and he turned back as Bosco joined him, scanning the area. "Where is he?"

"I don't know man," Davis answered holding his hands up.

"He only just left and he's wearing a outfit that doesn't exactly keep him incognito," Bosco said exasperated. "And where's his goddamn truck?"

"Maybe he took off."

"Jag-off," Bosco muttered putting his hands on his hips. There was something about this that he didn't like. Did not like one bit. "Damnit!" Davis glanced back to his fellow officer then down the street, full of activity for this time of morning. No way did someone just disappear.

Bosco and Davis walked back to the main desk where Sully had stayed with the tape. "What do you think? Faith's kidnappers?"

"They did say they'd send confirmation that she's alive," Bosco answered, his tone softening ever so softly at the mention of her name. His gaze returned to the tape and reached out for it.

"Fingerprints. We should bag it."

"We should watch it," Bosco countered harshly. He searched round, picking up a pair of latex gloves and quickly shoving them on. Once he had them on, he picked it up and showed it proudly to Sully before going to watch it.

Sully and Davis looked at one another before following, "Boss." Swerksy looked up. Sully pointed at Bosco's retreating back. "You might want to see this."

Bosco had already shoved the tape in the VCR and grabbed up the remote control. Without another word, he hit the play button. His attention focused solely on the small screen as it came to life.

It was dark at first, and then a blurry image slowly came into focus. It was Faith. Bosco sat slightly forward as he stared at the screen, her face was dirty and it looked like she had a cut and a bruise forming down her right cheek. "Faith," he whispered softly holding up a hand to the screen and running it down her cheek. He was gonna catch these guys and get her back if it was the last thing he did.

Sully, Davis and Swerksy walked in. Closing the door behind them. "What is it?"

"I think it may be from the people who kidnapped Yokas sir." Bosco had said it before either Davis or Sully had a chance to, he paused the video with the remote and pulled his hand back from the screen. "He said they'd send confirmation that she was alive."

Swerksy looked at the paused frame of Faith then cast a look to Bosco. "Play it." It took Bosco all his courage to sit back and press the button; he was not looking forward to what this video might hold in store for them.

Hang on Faith he thought as the screen came to life for a second time.


	9. Faith revealed

Title: Deep Down

Chapter: Nine of ?

Author: Kelly

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

* * *

The picture was pretty blurred then the image came into closer and clearer view, it started moving from side to side in a shaky motion and sound could be faintly heard. Voices, music? It couldn't be easily distinguished. Finally, the camera spun round and the faint outline of a human being, a woman could be seen. Further zooming in and adjusting and they could see who it was. Now it was clear who the person sitting in front of the camera was. It was Faith.

She was sitting on something that looked like a stool; the background behind her was completely black. Probably so the cops had nothing to identify with, nothing to recognise with, to track them down.

Sully and Davis exchanged a look with one another before looking back to the screen.

A piece of yellow paper was shoved from somewhere located behind the camera, just out of sight. Faith accepted it from the black gloved hand and opened it, craning her neck and straining her eyes. It seemed obvious that she was struggling to read whatever was on it, either because of the dim lighting or the handwriting. Or possibly both. Bosco folded his arms and kept himself in check.

"Read it, Yokas!"

Faith glanced up at the camera and to the right, a fear in her eyes that Bosco had never seen before, even in all the years he had known her. Swerksy was sitting forward, paying his undivided attention to the screen, his mind constantly at work. Bosco glanced round, a similar expression on Davis and Sully's.

"How am I supposed to read this handwriting?" Faith finally said in an argumentative tone. Her answer was a gun pressed against the side of her head. She visibly shivered for a moment then regained her composure ever so slightly. "Just read it, bitch!" Faith took a breath and looked down to the note once more, it looked like she was trying to stop her hands shaking with great effort. If it were anyone else, Bosco would have had no trouble watching something like this. But it was Faith. His partner. His best friend. Oh, these jag-offs were going down if he ever got his hands on them.

"We have kidnapped Faith Yokas," she began quietly. A slight frowned crossing her face, it obviously seemed this was the first time she had read through the note. It was as much a surprise to her as it was going to be for them. "If our current demands our not met, we will." Another short pause as she read further along and let the words sink in. She swallowed slightly before continuing. "We will kill her. We want her colleagues to pay up with the requested money by 5 pm on Friday evening."

Another pause, this time extremely long. The hand that still held the gun pressed firmly against her head, cocked it and Faith quickly carried on without any delay. "It is to be delivered by her partner, Boscorelli to a drop point which will be revealed when we get into contact 3 hours before the drop off is to be made. Following which, information about Officer Yokas' whereabouts will be made known." Faith was struggling again and she took a breath, licking her lips to wet them. "Boscorelli is to come alone. If he is not alone, we will know. If we see anyone, we will…" Faith read on and her eyes widened slightly. "Oh God!"

"Read it!"

"We will not hesitate to kill her. As we have mentioned before, do not cross us. Follow this to the letter and no harm will come to her." Faith finished quickly and appeared to be trying to hold it together just a while longer.

The gun was drawn back from her head and Faith sat back, tears forming in her eyes as she closed them and put her head in her hands. The screen immediately went blank, stealing her from their gaze once more.


	10. Something Is Better Than Nothing

Title: Deep Down

Chapter: Ten?

Author: Kelly

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

Bosco reached for the remote and ejected the tape, allowing himself a moment before turning back to Sully, Davis and Swerksy. "That's damn clever," Sully finally whispered.

"Using Faith to tell us what's what," Davis commented standing up and turning to Swerksy who gave a small nod. "We'll get everyone together, get them to see this," he said motioning towards the VCR.

"I don't see what that'll accomplish," Sully said hitching his belt up. "We've got nothing to go on, they'd made sure of that. Whoever these guys are, they're good."

"They mean business," Davis answered.

Bosco who had been silent throughout the whole exchange, shocked by Faith's ordeal, finally spoke up. "The jag-offs aren't that clever."

They looked to him in question and he popped the tape back in once more, the remote still in his hand. "Come on Bosco," Davis said with a gentle tone. "Don't do this to yourself man." Bosco ignored him and hit the rewind button, the picture going in reverse quickly until he got to where he wanted it. He stopped and paused. "The gun," Bosco said pointing at it on the corner of the screen.

"What about it?" Swerksy asked obviously chomping at the bit to sort this matter out.

"Recognise it sir?" Bosco asked. All three of them took a step forward, looking closely at the paused firearm.

"Son of a bitch," Sully whispered.

Swerksy stood before most of his team, "As most of you know. Officer Faith Yokas was taken last night around 11pm in front of the precinct we believe." He handed out a dossier on her, not that they didn't need it but this was now an official investigation. "She's been missing now for eight hours, Boscorelli hear received a phone call from her husband, Fred Yokas around approximately 1.30 this morning concerning his wife's whereabouts. It was 2am when he received a call from a perpetrator claiming that he had abducted Yokas and that he wanted 50 thousand dollars for her safe return and that more information would be available soon."

Bosco stood at the back, arms folded and looking round. He knew this information already, he just wanted to get out there and find Faith. Jesus, was it so much to ask for?

"This morning," Swerksy carried on calmly. "A package was brought in by a guy wearing a UPS uniform who we know believe may have being one of the perp's involved on the account he disappeared on leaving the precinct. It was addressed to Bosco, inside was a VHS tape. No fingerprints were found on either the tape or the envelope." Whispers and mutters immediately started up, he looked round and they hushed once more. "On viewing the tape, further instructions were received. The person's responsible forced Yokas into reading out a note, there is a transcript of the note in the file. We are to take these people seriously, they mean business people."

The sound of papers rustling could be heard as he went on. "That's all we have to go on at the moment apart from one thing, the guys screwed up. During the duration of the video, Yokas was threatened by someone holding a gun to her head. It's been identified as a Smith & Wesson 64 revolver."

Once again whispers and speculation abounded the room.

"Yes I know what you're all thinking. An officially distributed firearm plus the measures taken," Swerksy said quickly raising his voice another level. "It's our belief that we are dealing with one of our own. Possibly retired. Possibly not but we are looking into it." He looked directly at Bosco who remained in the same position as he had at the start. Swersky brought it to a close.

"One of our own is missing and we're gonna make damn sure she is returned safely."


	11. Into the darkness

Title: Deep Down

Chapter: Eleven?

Author: Kelly

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

Faith thought she was going crazy, the silence was eerie and unusual. She reached down around the space next to her, her hands clasping round something. Pulling it up to her face she could see it was a small white bottle; she pulled the lid off and peered in. White pills. The tranquillisers. She looked above her head and saw the switches and remembered about the light draining energy. Faith popped two pills in her mouth, swallowed them dry not wanting to use her water and replaced the lid. Then reached above her head and turned the light off.

Now, she was in complete darkness. She reached up for the light, turned it on and took a look at her watch. It was 8am. God, how long had she been here now? It had been so long that she felt like she couldn't remember. Faith let out a small sigh and turned the light off again then turned onto her side. All she could do now was sleep. Not that it would come easily, which was why she had opted to take the pills to aid her. "Come on Faith," she whispered to herself. "Just pretend you're at home." As if she could do that, if she were at home she'd have some sort of sound. Fred breathing. Cars outside. Now it was just the sound of her own breathing.

She closed her eyes tightly and brought her knees up. Fortunately, there was enough room for her to do this. It was too quiet that was until she started sobbing silently.

Everyone was getting ready to move out. Bosco was anxious to get to work, to get out there and find Faith. He watched as Sully and Davis left the precinct and got in their RMP, 55 Charlie was on its way out. Davis gave him a small thumbs up as they sped away, he put his hands on his hips and gave a small sigh at the sight. That should have been him now!

"Boscorell!"

He'd recognise that voice anywhere, Bosco turned to find Swerksy standing there with the door open. Nodding for him to come back inside, Bosco gave a small smile. "That's all right. I'll wait out here or in 55 David."

"You're not going out," Swerksy answered quickly.

"What?" Bosco said loudly, as if he hadn't been told that information.

"You're working the desk."

"What?"

"It's not up for discussion."

Bosco looked round as random officers pasted him; he quickly walked up the steps toward Swerksy who started walking away. "I can't be on the desk…I need to be out there in 55 David."

"On your own?"

"Get someone to work with me," Bosco said as though it were a simple solution.

"No one wants to work with you."

"Well now that's just insulting," Bosco retorted. Swerksy gave him a tired look as he walked around the desk. Bosco leaned on it.

"I understand Bosco. You're partner's out there somewhere and you want to go and find her."

"Damn straight."

"I can't let you do that," Swerksy said. "You're working the desk. If not, you'll just go out there half-cocked and get yourself killed." Bosco didn't deny any of that; instead he stood back from the desk. There was no way in hell he could do that. Not while he could be out looking for Faith. She would do the same. Hell, he knew she would.

"That's my choice."

"Freedom of expression doesn't come with the job," Swerksy said and handed Bosco a file of papers. "You're working the desk."

Bosco looked at him in disbelief and walked round, slamming them down. "This sucks!" He shook his head and spotted Cruz out the corner of his eye, well this day was just getting better and better as she strolled over to him and leaned on the desk. "What the hell do you want…" Bosco paused. "Sergeant."


	12. Paying the price

Title: Deep Down

Chapter: Twelve?

Author: Kelly

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

Cruz stared at him for a moment before responding, not liking the tone he addressed her with one bit. "Heard Yokas is missing."

"No really?" Bosco asked sarcastically.

"Don't get nasty with me," Cruz answered. "Figured I'd be able to help out."

"How'd you figure that?"

"Just trying to do you a favour," she gave him a slightly smile and ran a hand along the desktop. "Seeing as you're confined to this desk and all." Just great, now she was rubbing it in. He took a deep breath and eyed the woman carefully. Unsure whether or not to trust her. Like he had any other options. What Bosco couldn't afford now, was to be lured into one of her little mind games. Schemes. Whatever she wanted to call them.

"What exactly can you do for me?" Bosco asked with a frustrated look. Cruz gave him a ghost of a smile and he wasn't exactly sure which way to take it.

"Depends."

"On?"

"Talk is…" Cruz continued quickly. "That there may be a cop in on this."

"Oh and where did you hear that?" Bosco snapped once again.

"I keep my ear down to the ground." Cruz frowned a second before commenting once more. "Buried alive thought? Seriously?"

"Stop messing me about, Cruz. I don't have time."

"Nor does Faith huh?" Cruz muttered. It took his all not to lunge across the desk at the anti-crimes sergeant. Bosco looked round then to the annoying woman before him with a dark look. "Okay," Cruz finally said. "Lighten up."

"Kinda hard to do when you're partner's been kidnapped and buried alive for a 50 grand random," Bosco retorted. His tone was showing no humour whatsoever. "So either tell me or leave me alone. I'm busy."

"With your." She didn't even try and hide the sneer as she looked at the desk then up to him. "Job."

Bosco leaned in close and lowered his voice to a whisper, "Don't fuck with me, Cruz."

Cruz gave him an equal look. "Been there. Done that."

Bosco backed down from that comment and straightened up. "If you want to carry on this way…"

"Look getting back on track," Cruz blurted out. "I heard that a cop may be involved. Was thinking that if you wanted I could use some connections delve into some files. Look for retired cops, disgracefully dismissed…"

"Lieu's already got that covered," Bosco said cutting her off in dismissal. Cruz leaned in close, taking a not so gentle hold of his collar, her voice lowering to a harsh whisper.

"I'm not talking official dismissal Bosco. I'm talking dirty cops. Not the kind of thing the precinct really likes to broadcast. Know what I'm saying."

"Why are you helping me?" Bosco asked gently. She let him go and rocked back on her heels and gave a smile.

"Who said anything about helping you?"

"Well you…" Bosco began only to get off.

"I help you," Cruz said simply going to get to the task, turning her back on him and started walking up the stairs. Halfway up she turned round and gave him a serious look. And a very dangerous look at that. "You owe me."

Bosco couldn't help but stare at her while the realisation of what she was saying took seconds to sink in. If she helped him find Faith, he would be in her debt and he knew that was something Cruz wouldn't take likely. He'd found that out when working cases with her in anti-crimes. He was willing to take that risk if it meant locating Faith and finding her safe and sound. As much as he hated the situation with Cruz, he hated Faith's situation even more. It was time to swallow his damn pride.

"Deal."


	13. Overdue Answers

Title: Deep Down

Chapter: Thirteen?

Author: Kelly

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

While Cruz worked at getting the information, while Bosco worked the desk and most of the 55th precinct worked on getting some overdue answers. Faith Yokas lay on her side, her dreams haunting her terribly. If it weren't for the aid of the tranquillisers she would never have gotten to sleep. It was the only thing that kept her eyes closed. What if she never got out of here alive? What is she never saw Fred, the kids. Bosco.

She jerked awake and her eyes snapped open, rapidly blinking hot tears away. Her limbs ached and she really wanted to stand up and stretch them, move them about but then she came back to reality. She had been buried alive. Like that seemed like reality in this day and age. Faith couldn't wait to get out and get her revenge on the bastards who did this to her. Shifting uncomfortably on her back, she felt a strange pressure on her bladder. She had to pee and desperately. Her gaze trailed down her body and to the bucket that had been provided, she reached out a hand for it. "Here goes nothing," she whispered dryly.

"No sir." Bosco leaned an elbow on the desk as he spoke to the voice on the other end of the line. "No we don't retrieve cats out of trees." What the hell was this? Had this guy seen too many cartoons? The only thing that would have made it completely perfect would be an old woman in a cardigan. "No this is the police department, we catch bad guys and give out tickets. We do not. Repeat do not rescue cats." He slammed the phone down and muttered. "Jag-off."

"Having a bad day?" Davis asked as he walked past with someone to be processed.

"That obvious huh?" Bosco answered, releasing his sarcasm full-force. "I can't take much more of this."

"Any news on Faith?"

"Not a damn thing." His gaze wondered up the stairs where Cruz was working then glanced back to Davis. "Hopefully they'll be some answers soon."

"Hopefully," Davis repeated as he carried on.

Bosco envied him as he watched him walk on by. It should have been him out there catching perpetrators. Issuing tickets. Finding Faith. Anything yet here was working the desk, which he thought, was a meaningless task. Sure it was good for pencil pushers and people who could stand still for more than five minutes and had an even longer attention span. This was most definitely not for him and Swersky knew it.

Davis and Sully were heading back out in 55 Charlie, as they passed the desk a call came in over the radio. Something about a crashed UPS van downtown and the driver being found unconscious and stripped of his uniform. Bosco leaned in and listened, as did the two other cops. "This is 55 Charlie," Sully said as he raced out. "We're five minutes out…"

Bosco raced round the desk to join them, Davis stopped him by putting both hands on his shoulders. "Hey where do you think you're going man?"

"I heard that, it's something to do with Faith. I know it is."

"We're handling it man."

"I need to go with you Ty." Bosco looked at him, desperation etched on his face. Davis shook his head slowly.

"I'm sorry."

"Davis," Sully shouted from the door. "Get your ass out here." Davis walked over to him, throwing Bosco a look over his shoulder. "I am really sorry man." With that, he and Sully disappeared. Bosco gave a small sigh and put both hands on his head. This was all too much to be just a coincidence, he thought back to the man who had brought the package. He could've been talking to the jag-off that had taken Faith. He remembered the clipboard, the papers that didn't look totally official. The guy had some guts, coming to see the aftermath?

Only one reoccurring thought kept entering his mind: Hang on Faith


	14. Special Delivery Revisited

Title: Deep Down

Chapter: Fourteen?

Author: Kelly

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

Davis put his foot down to make good time as he and Sully sped to the scene of the crash. He swerved a corner then regained control of the wheel, while Sully watched him completely unfazed and unnerved. He'd had his own share of bad driving through his years as a cop, and this was no different. "So?" Davis asked not taking his eyes off the road.

"So."

"You think that this could be connected to Faith's case?" Davis asked as he ran a red light.

"Could. Probably. Maybe," Sully answered frustrated. "There's too many of those kinda words flying about."

"I hear you Sul," Davis replied with a small shake of the head. "But if it is, this could be a breakthrough man. Help us find Faith."

"It could also be a UPS van that got run off the road in order for someone to get their hands on the goods," Sully countered bracing his hand again the dashboard as Davis took a right turn. "It's not unheard of."

"So why take the uniform?" Davis enquired glancing to his partner.

"I dunno." Sully gave a half-hearted shrug. "Maybe someone who likes dressing in that kind of get up?"

"That's just twisted man," Davis said grimacing.

"You didn't say it had to be a sane reason," was all Sully answered.

Cruz sat back in her seat and put her legs up on her desk, crossing her legs at the ankle and glancing out everyone few seconds. She was in the middle of a conversation with one of her many contacts, trying to pull some strings. Get some information. She wrote another name on the small cream pad that she had on her lap. "Uh huh," she said not too enthusiastically. "And do you think this guy could be capable of this action?"

A moment paused as the speaker on the other end of line continued.

"No it's something all right." A beat. "It's just some case that I needed some help with." Another comment and she smiled. "I allow help every now and then. I know I like to handle myself most of the time." Cruz let out a strangled laugh. "Yeah sure. Thanks." With that, she hung up and sat up. Placing both feet firmly on the floor and the pad on the desk.

She rested her head on her right hand, tapping the pad with the pen and making clucking noises with her tongue.

The FDNY were already on the scene when Sully and Davis arrived, he slowed the car and it finally came to a halt. "Man they weren't kidding when they said it was crashed." Sully swung the door open and climbed out. "Doc?"

Monte "Doc" Parker appeared from behind one of the buses with a bag full of all the medical supplies he'd require for treatment. The paramedic was looking very pensive, as was usual when he was out on a shout. "We're in the middle of treating the driver," he replied as he carried on walking.

"How's he doing?" Davis asked following him to the van.

"He's unresponsive," Doc answered. "Apart from that his vitals look good."

They reached the van; Davis glanced in to see him stripped down to a t-shirt and underpants. Carlos Nieto was leaning over him and talking to him, trying to get a response. "Have you found out who this guy is?" Carlos asked turning to them.

"Yeah Phillip Chapel," Sully answered putting his hands in his pockets. "He's an employee with UPS. Has been for 7 years."

"Any medical history we should know about?" Doc asked seriously.

"There wasn't anything mentioned."

"Is he going to be all right?" Davis asked.

"Johnson thinks there should be a way to cut him out, he's wedged in there tight as you can see." Doc shook his head slowly. "We have him stabilised for the time being." Davis gave a small nod then looked back to Sully who was eyeing the passenger's side with interest.

"Sul?"

Sully ignored him as he walked round and picked up a clipboard, flicking through the pages. His mind at work. Davis looked over his shoulder. "Whatcha got there?"

"Delivery manifest," Sully answered not looking up then letting the papers drop back down to the first one. "Here's the last place he delivered to." Sully handed Davis the clipboard so he could take a look for himself.

"And you think what, whoever he last delivered to did this?"

"I'd say it's a possibility."

Davis straightened up slightly. "I say we get to it then."


	15. Revelations

Title: Deep Down

Chapter: Fifteen?

Author: Kelly

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

Cruz took another deep breath. She feared she was going to lose her voice if she made any more calls and that would be a crying shame. She was going to help catch the person or persons who had Yokas. That way, she'd be hailed a hero and the more good she did. The sooner she would be promoted. No more lowly sergeant. A small smile crept on her face as she dialled another number. "Hey. This is sergeant Cruz down at the 55…"

Sully and Davis took one more look at the van before getting back in the car. Doc ran over to them, "Wait a minute where are you guys going?"

"Doing our job," Sully said leaning over Davis to talk to him.

"Don't you need someone to stay with this guy?"

"Why he's not a suspect," Sully answered. Davis glanced to him to be quiet then turned back to Doc.

"We'd appreciate a call when he wakes up."

"You got it Davis." Doc backed up. Davis wrapped an arm round the passenger's headrest and slowly reversed, then turned the RMP as soon as they hit the junction.

Davis glanced in the rear-view mirror and back at the scene. "You know we shouldn't have left."

"They got other cops there."

"We were first on the scene," Davis replied with a small shake of his head. Glancing to the clipboard in Sully's hands. He was determined to see this case through. As was he.

"I think they're going to overlook that when they see what we got."

"Hope you're right."

"Trust me," Sully answered confidently as they came to a traffic jam. "Oh this day just keeps getting better and better." He hit the dashboard. "Turn the sirens on."

"Why we don…"

"What's the point if you can't have privileges once in the while. We need to get back." Sully gave Davis a scrutinising look as the younger officer stared at him. "Quit yapping and turn the damn sirens on Davis."

"You're sexy when you get authoritative," Davis joked.

"Don't make me shoot you," Sully answered dryly as Davis flipped the switch and got moving.

Cruz crossed out lines on the pad for each person who didn't seem to have a motive; her brilliant mind at work as she read through files and carefully pieced the puzzle together. Now, she had successfully narrowed down a long list of names to just two. "Come on," she whispered to herself. "Think Rita."

She stared at the pad, willing her to reveal which one was the most likely. Seemed to have the most motivation. Cruz reached back for a file and flicked through it, read the information and references and snapped it shut. Leaning forward, she picked up the pen and crossed out one of the remaining names.

Her new founded confidence that she could have just solved this case. She got up from her seat, file in hand and headed downstairs at a fast pace. "Hey boss," Cruz said approaching the desk. Swersky looked at her, as did Bosco who carefully eyed the file in her hand.

"I think I may have found our boy who kidnapped Officer Yokas…" Cruz glanced to Bosco looking like the cat who got the cream.

At that precise moment in time, Sully and Davis walked in and made a beeline for the desk. "We retrieved this from the UPS truck, the last known delivery is recorded here. It was sent to one Michael Price."

Cruz glanced to the two cops. "Did you just say Michael Price?" Swersky looked between them all, to Bosco, to Sully, to Davis then back to Cruz.

"Cruz?" he questioned.

"That's the guy I was gonna say boss," Cruz said holding up the file for proof. "Pulled a file on him and everything." Bosco watched with interest. Now it seemed they were finally getting somewhere. Davis stared bewildered at Cruz, as did Swersky until Sully said it all.

"Well I'll be damned."


	16. Survival

Title: Deep Down

Chapter: Sixteen

Author: Kelly

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

* * *

Cruz looked to Sully as he spoke and he just offered a shrug. "So you think we may have something considering we both found that name."

"I'd rule out one big coincidence," Davis commented quietly.

"This is something," Bosco said feeling a surge of energy at this information. "The jag-off screwed up." He actually let out a laugh that helped relieved some of the stress he had been feeling. "Who'd have thought UPS was good for something."

"Hold on a second," Swersky said finally speaking and holding up his hands for silence. "We don't know that the two are related if at all."

"It's worth checking out sir." Bosco stopped short of begging on his knees. "Can't deny that." He looked to Cruz, hoping for some back up on this. She looked away from him to Swersky.

"I think he's got a point boss," she replied with a small nod, tapping the file against her leg. "I'll get a team together and we'll go investigate. He'll see the uniforms coming a mile off."

Not exactly what Bosco was expecting, but hell he couldn't even fault it. He knew Cruz was right about the situation. Again. He glanced to Silly and Davis who had the same grim looks on their faces, in all truth this should have been their lead and it was being handed over to anti-crimes. Why should they care? This was not about gaining points. It was about finding Faith. Safe and sound. Swersky was in deep consideration; he folded his arms then glanced to Cruz.

"Get a team together."

* * *

Faith stirred once more, not this time from a nightmare but hunger. Her stomach complained with a noisy growl, reminding her that she hadn't eaten for a good while. She hadn't realised that the time had passed so quickly. "How time flies when you're stuck in a box," she commented dryly as she turned over and searched round for the candy bars. She wrapped her fingers around one, bringing it up to her chest and began unwrapping it. Faith hadn't turned on the light so she had no idea what it was but she didn't care as long as it was edible.

The noise of the wrapper was the only thing that broke the intense silence that surrounded her; she unwrapped it and took a bite. She frowned at first as she tried to recall the flavour, the texture. Chocolate and caramel. Whatever it was, it was darn good and she found herself reaching for another bar and quickly consumed that one. Faith stopped herself there; not knowing how much longer she would be in this "capsule." Moving herself round, she reached for the tube and took another small sip of water to help wash down her meal then blew into the tube once she was finished.

Now she knew how caged animals felt, Faith turned on the light and took another look round. There was nothing else to do now but sit and wait. Wait for what though? For someone to come rescue her? For the people holding her against her will to kill her because the ransom hadn't been paid? For the capsule to cave in and cover her with dirt and water and a whole matter of nasty things? "Yokas," she muttered. "Get a grip."

Faith frowned and the tranquillisers caught her eye once more. She shrugged her shoulders as best she could and unscrewed the cap, shaking two more pills out in the palm of her shaking hand and popping them into her mouth. Then she used the water to wash them down to save herself from the bitter after taste. She lay back down and switched the light off, rolling onto her side in an attempt to become comfortable.

After all, what did she have to lose?


	17. Lock and Load

Title: Deep Down

Chapter: Seventeen?

Author: Kelly

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

Cruz stood before her team and briefed them as accurately and as quickly as she could about the whole situation they would be facing. She circulated copies of Michael Price's pictures and information around the room, glancing to the window every now and then where Bosco stood with his arms folded. He had changed out his uniform and was now in civilian clothing like herself and her anti-crimes people. Cruz would place bets that he hadn't been authorised by Swersky.

She had to focus on the task at hand as she handed the last file. "Guy's name is Michael Price," she said loudly to grab their attention. "52 years old, served with the NYPD from 76 to 03." Cruz kept glancing to the window, Bosco's presence there was enough to put her off. She wouldn't allow herself to get deterred and carried on. "He was "unfairly" dismissed in the summer of 2003." Cruz felt a grin tug at her lips. "Price was connected to all manner of groups and gangs in the Bronx and Manhattan where he and his partner's arrest rates declined."

Picking up a file, she flicked to a page and read more. "During a raid in December 2002 he was found associated with Tommy Vicar, a notorious arms dealer. Most of which I am sure you are familiar with," Cruz said raising her glance up and round the room. "According to Vicar's accounts, he'd been keeping Price sweet with a monthly instalment of five grand."

"So much for an officer's pay packet," someone commented dryly.

"The case went to trail. Price was kicked out the NYPD and made to pay a steep fine." Cruz re-read the details. This was what had made him the most likely candidate, he had motive and plus paying off something like that would have left him with nothing considering he had no retirement pay. Cruz was confident thatthis was the guy.

"We have reason to believe that he is reasonable for the kidnapping of one of our uniformed officers," Cruz carried on finally. "Officer Faith Yokas. I'm sure you've all heard about it." She looked round the room. "There is evidence to support the allegation, a package was delivered to Yokas' partner Officer Boscorelli by some guy posing as a UPS driver. It was later found that the actual driver had been stripped of his uniform and run off a road down Queens."

Someone held up a hand. She nodded to him. "So how exactly are they related?"

"I'm getting to that," she snapped back. "Uniform found a clipboard on the scene, the last known address delivered to was Michael Price who has an apartment situated in that area. Doesn't take a genius to put two and two together."

Another look to Bosco, who was staring intensely at her, another look back to the guys. "Suspect is presumed armed and dangerous. Never forget we are dealing with someone withover twenty years experience on the job," Cruz empathised every single word to get the message to hit home. "We don't think he's working alone according to video evidence we received. If you do need to use force against Price and his pal, use it." She stood up straighter. "The only concern is to retrieve Yokas safely. Any questions?"

Shaking of heads all round, she closed the file shut with a loud snap and she threw it on the table behind her. "Good," she replied. "Be prepared to move out in twenty minutes. Dismissed."

* * *

Swersky sneaked up behind Bosco. "What the hell are you doing?" 

"I'm going with anti-crimes sir," Bosco answered calmer than he actually felt. Did that just sound like a statement more than a request?

"You're job is on the desk Boscorelli."

"Come on," Bosco said turning round to face the man and opened his arms. "I can't just stand around here. They need experienced people out on a case like this."

"They have experienced people," Swersky retorted then looked him up and down. "Get back in your uniform."

"Sorry can't do that." Bosco looked up at him. "I don't ask for much. It's Faith, you know I won't do anything stupid." He pleaded with his eyes and he didn't care. He was so close to finding Faith and he couldn't let that opportunity pass him by. Swersky glanced round. "I'm going to regret this," he muttered and Bosco let out a cry of pleasure. "Speak with Cruz. If she's okay with it, you can go."

"You won't regret this."

"I'm not so sure about that," Swersky answered. He knew one way or another that Bosco would go after them. Permission or not.

There was commotion at the desk. Swersky and Bosco looked over to see Fred Yokas standing there, anger etched on his face and hatred in his eyes. "I've tried calling and you won't tell me anything. She's my wife for God's sake," he was shouting at the kid. So much for new-found religion, Bosco thought as he walked over to Fred and placed a hand on his arm. "Calm down Fred." Before he knew it, Fred had turned round and smacked him hard across the face. Bosco fell to the floor hard, he looked up and Fred stood over him.

"I thought you would be in the middle of all this somehow."


	18. At times I almost dream

Title: Deep Down

Chapter: Eighteen?

Author: Kelly

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

Bosco sat up and regained his senses; normally he would have blown a gasket at Fred. He couldn't afford to, if he retaliated in any way it could compromise his involvement in the current case and he Bosco sure as hell weren't going to allow that to happen. Swersky had stopped Fred by doing anymore damage and led him away from his intended target. "Come with me Mr Yokas," he was saying politely walking him through. "I'll tell you everything you need to know."

"Fred!"

Fred turned to Bosco, his expression still remained the same as it had when the man had struck him and knocked him down. "I'm sorry about Faith, but we're gonna find her." He had to be the better man, swallow his pride. He finally got to his feet and put his hands on his hips. "That I promise. I don't care if you believe me or not." The look on Fred's face changed, but only slightly. "This isn't about me. It's about finding Faith and bringing her home."

"This shouldn't have happened in the first place," Fred finally replied, offering no apology for his actions. It was no secret that he hated his wife's chosen occupation. No secret that he hated her partner even more. He was seething at the man before him.

"We're bringing her home," Bosco repeated confidently. "I'm not resting until she's been found."

Fred took one more look at him, then turned round following Swersky.

Bosco watched him turn his back on him and walk away. He wondered just how much information Swersky was going to divulge to this idiot, a guy like that didn't deserve Faith. And what he did? Bosco shook his head as if to shake away the thoughts as something crept into his mind. A saying about that sometimes the only guy who deserved a woman was one who didn't think he deserved her. Instead of giving in to his thoughts and feelings, he straightened himself up and looked up.

"Jag-off," he muttered.

_Sitting in the park on a bench, she enjoyed the warm sensation of the morning sunshine shining on her face. Enjoying the moment and this chance to be free and relax without all the inhibitions of work. "Mom!"_

_Opening her eyes slowly, she was greeted by the face of her young son Charlie who held a soccer ball under his right arm and a wide grin on his face. Faith couldn't help but mirror the expression and smiled brightly. "Whatcha up to?"_

"_Me, dad and Emily are gonna have a kick about." Charlie looked hopeful. "Wanna come?" _

_Faith folded her hands over her stomach. "I'll just watch from here." He frowned slightly, fighting not to show the sadness he was feeling and simply nodded. Then ran back to where he came from. Her gaze followed him to where he joined Fred and her daughter Emily._

_He had looked thoroughly disappointed that his mother didn't want to join in and as she watched her husband and children, Faith felt left out of the circle. Completely alienated from her family who she loved so dearly. Unshed tears stung her eyes but she didn't take her eyes off them, Faith searched her pockets, she looked down and opened out her pockets as she delved deeply. Successfully completely her mission, she pulled out a paper handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes, sniffed then looked up. The colour drained from her face as her gaze returned to where her family had been. All that remained was the red ball Charlie had been carrying when he approached her. Faith shot to her feet and looked round furiously, "Fred?" She started walking. "Charlie?" Her pace quickened and her breathing became erratic. "Emily!"_

"Emily!" Faith sat up a little too quickly and struck her head, forgetting where she was. She lay back down and attempted to control her breathing to calm herself. It took a few moments to adjust to her new surroundings. She'd been here the whole time. It was just a bad dream. Or was it? Faith turned over onto her side and stared into the darkness, her job kept her away from her family most of the time and precious moments spent with them were little or few. In arguments with Emily and Fred, this topic had been brought up many times but Faith had just let it run off her as easily as water.

Now, she was forced into contemplation. After all, she had nothing else to do by lie here and wait for her fate. Whatever and whenever that would be, Faith shook her head slowly. "For the love of God," she whispered. "Just get me out of this place."


	19. Mission Impossible?

Title: Deep Down

Chapter: Nineteen?

Author: Kelly

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

Cruz was still in her office when Bosco knocked lightly on the door. She seemed to be going over last minute checks, her weapon out and her radio on the chair. "Sergeant." Cruz looked up at him in annoyance, for some reason seeing the gun in her hand was an unnerving sight and the glint in her eye didn't help. Bosco held his own.

"What can I do, Officer Boscorelli?"

Never one to tiptoe around a subject, he walked into the office further and closed the door behind him and approached her. Closing off the space between them. "I want to go with you."

"No."

"No," Bosco said raising his voice ever so slightly. "Just blow me off like that?"

Cruz gave him a harsh look. "I said no," she repeated as she carried on shoving the gun back in its holster. "No means no."

"Please," Bosco carried on. He was already in her debt and he knew it. She knew it. One more favour wouldn't hurt hell she'd probably get some sadistic pleasure out of it.

"This is my case."

"This isn't just a case," Bosco replied lowering his voice and his gaze. "It's Faith."

Cruz considered it for a moment and no more as she slipped the holster into place and shoved on her leather jacket. The slim lined jacket accentuating her figure as she buttoned it up, Bosco realised he was staring and forced himself to look into her eyes. "You really do care about your partner that much huh?"

"She's my best friend," Bosco answered seriously in a gentle voice. He was hoping for some kind of emotion to register on her face as he searched her eyes, a sign that any of this was getting through to her and his appeal would amount to something. Instead all he got was a blank expression. "I owe it to her to do this. To help find her." Once again, swallowing that damn pride was turning out to be a reoccurrence. "Please."

Cruz didn't know how much more of this light-hearted shit she could take from him. Anymore and she wouldn't be able to resist from shoving her fingers down her throat and being violently sick from the sentiment. Although, she couldn't fault him. The guy genuinely cared about his partner, perhaps a little too much and this was only Faith Yokas he was talking about. "You need to speak with Swersky."

"Already spoke with him," Bosco answered. "He's cool with it."

"You'd better not be lying," she said leaning her closer, her face mere inches from his own. "I am not getting into trouble for your…"

"I'm telling ya," Bosco repeated raising his voice, feeling a lot bolder and less intimidated by her. "I spoke with him and he granted me permission as long as it was okay with you." He only hoped she weren't about to change her mind as he saw it at work.

"Get ready to move out in five minutes."

Bosco rode with Faith as they steadily made their way to the address in Queens. During that time, he took it upon himself to read up on Michael Price and it was hard to believe that one of their own could be capable of this. The guy was obviously a jag-off so it didn't come too much as a shock. "So this Price guy," Bosco finally spoke up glancing to Cruz who was concentrating on her driving. "Ever met him?"

"No."

"Why'd you pick him out?" Now it was starting to feel like an interrogation. "I mean you said you'd found his file when Sully and Davis turned up."

"You read the file yourself," Cruz answered not taking her eyes off the road. "He's got a sound motive and if you note in his records he visited the 55th precinct recently in his time."

"So how'd he single Faith out? And why?"

"Yokas is a solid cop," Cruz replied matter-of-factly. "Doesn't step out of line, follows orders. The kind of golden child the NYPD looks for. I figure Price picked her as it would definitely motivate her people to pay the ransom."

"But burying her?"

"Who said his approach had to be rational," Cruz said glancing to him and taking a right.

"The guy'll be in for some world of pain if he's hurt her."

"Save your macho act for when we get there." Cruz slammed on the breaks, threw her arm over the back of Bosco's headrest and reversed. He had to reached forward and brace his hands on the dashboard to prevent himself flying forward and head first into the windscreen.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bosco asked annoyed. Cruz killed the engine and looked up.

"This is the place," Cruz reached into her pocket.

Bosco looked round, it weren't a busy area for Queens. He recognised the apartment from his vantage point; it was exactly as it had been described. Bosco glanced round the street and noticed an open area of land; it was a building site. Some kind of housing development going on according to the sign posted outside.

Cruz reached into her holster, pulling out her gun then looked to Bosco. "You ready?" The honest answer that she was looking for would have been a very direct "No" instead he settled for a firm nod as he pulled out his own gun.

"All teams in place." Came the response over the radio.

"This is 55 anti-crimes sergeant, get ready to move on my word."


	20. Amendments

Title: Deep Down

Chapter: Twenty?

Author: Kelly

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

The anticipation that Bosco had been feeling, that had ultimately led up to this moment in the investigation. It threatened to overwhelm him as he heard Cruz speak directly in her radio, telling all teams to standby. If they waited too long, Price may have time to detect them and do something to Faith and even though his instincts told him to move on out of there and get the job done. His emotions told him to stay put. Bosco wouldn't compromise Faith's safety with his foolish behaviour and even though he hated to admit it. He had to deter to Cruz's way of thinking, but only in this instance.

Cruz surveyed the area carefully, pressing herself flat against the side of the building she had chosen to disguise their entrance. Price's apartment was almost directly across from them. Bosco joined her side, weapon out and he was willing to use it. She lifted the radio to her mouth and said quietly into it, "Teams in place?"

"Ready to go when you are, sergeant."

One more glance around the street, to the apartment and where everyone else was supposed to be positioned. It was now or never.

"Move!"

Michael Price sat opposite his companion, Steven Benson. He was an acquaintance of sorts, they had met during his time on the street as a cop. "Stevie boy," he said as he drunk from the beer bottle, the contents running smoothly down his throat. It's bitterness causing him to grimace slightly, yet he still insisted on drinking the foul contents. "I believe we may get away with this."

Benson looked at the older man, very unconvinced. Unlike Price, Benson was young and inexperienced. The only reason Price chose to hook up with him in the first place was because he had connections. Good connections but he feared this boy might be his downfall. His inexperience was his enemy and that made him a liability. Something Price couldn't afford.

"Have a little faith," Price said, paused and just thought about what he had said. He raised the bottle to his lips and chuckled. "Oh wait, we have her buried out front." A bitter laugh passed his lips. "Guess we have all the "Faith" we need," he replied before taking a long swig of the alcohol. Benson kept looking to the door then the windows, something didn't feel right. "You said no one would get hurt."

"And they won't as long as they follow the rules," Price replied sitting back and resting his feet on the coffee table in the middle of the small living room. "If they were going to rescue Yokas or tracked us down. They would've done it by now."

"How can you be so sure?" Benson quipped.

"I was a cop remember," Price slammed the bottle down, the brown liquid fizzing over the top and running down the side of the green bottle. The foamy residue coming to a rest on the table and filling out slowly. He looked at it a moment, that was going to leave a stain. Not that he cared; soon he would have the money. All of it and he could easily buy another table. Money would never be an objection again. "Not getting cold feet are you, Stevie?"

Benson was slightly unsettled and unnerved by the manner that Price kept addressing him. "Of course not." Price sat back once more, resting comfortably and put his hands in his lap with a smug smile.

"Good, because you know if you were. I'd just have to…" He looked at the young man and smiled, yet his eyes said something otherwise. Price delved deeper and pulled out his weapon. His trusty Smith & Wesson 64 revolver, a thing of beauty to his eyes, one of the only things he managed to get out of his time with the NYPD. "Well. I'd just have to kill you."

Benson stared wide eyed and opened mouthed at the weapon, he'd seen Price get it out many times but he'd never been on the receiving end of the it. "Please…sir." He swallowed, growing more and more nervous than he already felt. It threatened to take him over and no matter what he did, he couldn't stop himself from shaking. He didn't want to die. "I help you with this and we split the profits. Fifty-fifty." Now all that nervousness was increasingly growing towards anger. What both scared and angered him most was the serious look on Price's face, the determination in his eyes and steel in his voice as he addressed him.

"We had a deal!"

Price aimed the revolver at Benson and cocked the gun, the same smug smile crossing his face as he spoke. "I'm amending it." With that, he fired.

It echoed throughout the corridor as Cruz approached the door. Out of instinct she ducked down and kept low, reaching for her radio. "Shot fired, I repeat shot fired." Bosco came along side her and waited as Cruz listened for reports. "None of our boys are there yet."

"Then perhaps he ain't shooting at them." Cruz eyed him suspiciously for a moment then ordered them to carry on with the original plan. They reached the right apartment; it would be too risky to knock on the door. It would alert him, he could do something and from the sound of it. He was armed. Cruz and Bosco exchanged a look; she wasn't as easy to read as Faith. He could speak to her without even using words.

"On the count of three," Cruz whispered quickly and breathlessly. The adrenaline coursing throughout her body. "One…two…" Cruz moved back, raising her leg. "Three," she said forcefully kicking in the door. A shot rang out and the momentum pushed her back against the wall, sliding down on impact.

Bosco didn't have time to react as Price raised the gun at him; he dived back out the way. The son of a bitch knew. He'd been waiting and he knew. "Michael Price, give yourself up," Bosco shouted glancing to Cruz. She weren't moving or making any attempt to do so. He knew she was still in Price's visual range and if she moved it seemed he wouldn't hesitate to shoot her again.

"Go to hell," came the voice.

Bosco forced himself to remain calm as backup arrived, he indicated for them to stay put. saw one take a look at Cruz then reach into his jacket. Pulling out a radio, most likely to radio for the paramedics. "We can talk this through…where's Yokas."

"Go to hell," Price shouted again. Bosco looked at Cruz; he saw some blood pooling down by her side. He had no idea of where she had been hit or how badly the injury was. He slid his gun along the floor; the metal screeching on impact as it stopped in the doorway. Bosco held up his hands and stood up, moving into the doorway and coming to face to face with Price.

"I just want to know where Faith Yokas is."


	21. Arrival

Title: Deep Down

Chapter: Twenty One?

Author: Kelly

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

Price stared at the officer a moment, then immediately recognised him as Maurice Boscorelli, Faith Yokas' partner. The one had been in contact with when he informed them of her capture. This guy was as bigger an idiot as his peers made him out to be. His own partner hadn't been like that; partner's meant one more person to look out for. His own partner, Stephanie Tyler had been murdered to prove a point.

"We can talk this through," Bosco said in a gentle tone. "Just tell me where Faith is and we'll give you whatever you want."

"Don't try and give him a pep talk son," Price shouted bitterly, keeping the revolver trained on him. "I know how it works. You know what it's for in the end? Huh?" His anger was increasing by the second, memories hitting him full force. Price's time in the force, his partner and basically his whole life. "Do you?"

Bosco had to remain diplomatic, even though he was resisting the urge to grab this guy and bitch slap him back to Timbuktu. "I'm sure I have no idea…"

"It wasn't a question," Price said edging closer but staying just far away from Bosco, just enough so he couldn't wrestle the weapon from his grasp. He was smarter than that, much smarter than this man it seemed. "I'll tell you what it amounts down to kid. Sweet FA!"

Oh man, this guy was a jag off. Bosco would have loved nothing more than to shut him up. He glanced to see Cruz's guys staring at him, moving closer and he looked back to Price. "Where's Yokas?"

"Is that all I'm going to get out of you," Price snapped once more. Bosco took his eyes off Price and past him to the living room, he saw a hell of a lot of blood. And a kid lying on the floor, clearly shot through the head. He looked no more than what? Twenty-four? Twenty-five? Bosco finally looked at Price.

"Why? You gonna shoot me like him?" Bosco indicated Benson's body. Price didn't have to look at Benson to know whom he was talking about, besides he wasn't going to risk taking his eyes off the cop. He remained silent and stoic. "Or bury me like Faith you twisted fuck!"

"Don't call me twisted," Price finally said, his face going red. "Try looking at your precious department. I worked my ass off for years, making a difference. Those things they accused me of." He shook his head slowly. "None of it was true. I was set up. Framed." He gave him a dangerous look yet there was truthfulness in his eyes. Desperation.

Bosco held his own and stood his ground. "Bet there's no mention in my files of the execution of my partner, the bastards killed her. In cold blood." Price blinked back hot tears. "I tried to help her, God I tried but the blood." He released the gun with one hand and looked at the hands as if they were stained. "There was so much blood." Bosco risked a step forward; Price remained his grasp on the weapon and held it up at him. "Stay back."

Bosco raised his hands once more as he watched the guy. "I want to help Michael." And in some part of him, Bosco meant that entirely. Even though this guy had taken Faith harmed her and buried her. He lowered his hands and took a step forward, holding out his hand. "Just tell me where Faith is… we'll get these people."

Price looked beyond him and cocked the gun… the next thing he knew a shot rang throughout Bosco's ears. Deafening him temporarily and instinctively he shielded his eyes with his arm. Disorientated. He felt a presence and saw Cruz standing next to him; he looked down where she was holding her weapon in the other hand. It was smoking. Bosco looked over to Price who had fallen blood seeping from a wound near his shoulder, eyes wide open. He ran over to him, knocking the weapon out his hand and checking his pulse. From the looks of it, Cruz had hit him square in the chest and Bosco's eyes narrowed. No pulse. He was dead.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Bosco shouted angrily, getting back to his feet and approaching the petite woman. Injured or not. She held his gaze with a steely one of her own. "He was going to shoot you."

"How do you know that?"

"Were you willing to find out?" Cruz answered quietly, pushing past him with her good arm. Her other one injured, so she'd taken a bullet to the arm. She'd gotten off lightly, unlike Price. She got on the radio. He interrupted her. "Just how the hell are we supposed to find Faith now?" Cruz didn't answer him. Bosco walked over to the window and stared out, he could make out Doc and Carlos getting out one of the ambulances. Hear sirens. So close and yet so far.

He leaned heavily against the window frame, cursing himself. He had handled it well and it ended like this. How the hell were they supposed to find Faith now, Bosco found his eyes wandering and they came to a stop. Resting on the building site, then to a yellow digger or something.

"The building site," he whispered to himself, turned round then walked out the door without a word to Cruz or anyone. On his way out, Doc and Carlos passed him by. He stopped. "You two, with me." They looked at each other with utter confusion. Cruz would be fine. You could shoot her a dozen times and she didn't seem to die.

"We heard there was an officer down."

"She's fine," Bosco said impatiently. "There's someone else who is gonna need your help." Another look between the two, Bosco tightened his grip on his weapon. "That wasn't a request."


	22. Reunited

Title: Deep Down

Chapter: Twenty Two of Twenty Three

Author: Kelly

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

* * *

"Bosco."

Bosco walked with a purpose, running out the doors and down the marble steps. The traffic was non-existent thanks to the arrival of ambulances; he carried on cross the road and into the building site. Doc and Carlos in pursuit.

"Excuse me sir you can't…" Bosco held up his badge than hung round his beck and pushed his way past the young man who was obviously this place's idea of security. He turned to question the two paramedics who looked after Bosco. "We're with him," Carlos commented hauling the bag with him. They came to a halt at the side of a hole that had been partially filled with dirt; Bosco put his hands on his hips. Looked at the digger than back down to the hole. He shot a glance to security guy. "I wanna speak to your site manager."

The young man quickly spoke into his radio and minutes later; a burly bearded guy wearing a yellow crash hat walked over to him. "I'm Matthew Anderson. Can I help you?" Bosco quickly moved his coat out the way to show him the badge. "What's in here?"

The man stroked his beard thoughtfully then looked at the digger. "This hasn't been scheduled," Anderson responded looking at Bosco. "Officer. Stevie Benson, one of my men has been working in this sector but I certainly didn't order this." He pointed at the hole for emphasis. "You'd have to ask him."

"He here?"

"He hasn't reported in today," Anderson replied folding his arms over his rounded stomach. Bosco didn't want to wait any longer. "Can we get anyone to remove this dirt?"

Anderson nodded and went away to get someone right on it.

* * *

Bosco waited just outside the construction site, a car pulled up and Swersky got out. "Heard you might have something."

"Yeah," Bosco said glancing back as the digger got to work. "Price is dead, Cruz shot him. He had an accomplice; he's been identified as Steve Benson. According to the site manager, Benson was one of his boys. Looks like he and Price were working together."

"Why?" Swersky looked beyond him. "What the hell are they doing?" Bosco regarded him with a steady look before saying seriously. "I think this is where Faith's been buried sir." Swersky looked at him in disbelief. "I wanna be here incase she is." Bosco glanced to Doc and Carlos who hadn't left his side, if Faith was buried she may need urgent medical attention. He considered it and nodded then walked into the apartment to report in with Cruz.

Bosco put his hands on his hips and turned back to the excavation work.

* * *

Swersky walked in and saw the two bodies; he turned away and looked to Cruz who was being treated by Alex Taylor. A bandage had been wrapped firmly around her left arm, blood pooling up underneath and he heard Cruz protesting very loudly to the blonde paramedic. "Look it's just a scratch."

"It's more than a scratch, the bullet is lodged in pretty deep," Taylor answered professionally, even when dealing with a very difficult patient. Cruz tried her best to deter her.

"I'm fine, go treat someone who needs it."

"You need it."

He found this the best time to intervene, "Ladies." Swersky looked to Taylor, ignoring Cruz. "How's it look?"

"She's lost a fair amount of bloody, we need to remove the bullet before it causes anymore damage." Taylor pulled on the bandage to apply more pressure, causing Cruz to yelp and bare her teeth. Swersky looked to Cruz. "You heard the lady sergeant."

"Boss?"

"You need medical treatment."

"I need to get started on the report," Cruz insisted quietly. "On this Price guy, this Benson guy. Not gonna be an easy write up."

"You don't need to worry about that," Swersky answered. "I'm sure you can assign someone else to do it." Cruz glanced at him, with most people the look would have been considered as threatening but she weren't about to do that with a superior officer. No matter who the hell she thought she was, she was the one who was supposed to write the report and get all the credit. No one else, and instead of voicing her opinion she winced, shrugged and replied. "I can handle it."

Swersky leaned in close to the young anti-crimes sergeant. "That wasn't a request." He looked to Taylor. "She's all yours."

* * *

Bosco saw Cruz literally stagger out of the apartment, aided with Alex Taylor who quickly helped her into the back of an ambulance. So someone had finally got it through to her that she needed medical attention, they deserved a medal. The whole thing had happened so fast, and Bosco still didn't believe Cruz's accusations that Price was going to shoot him. Was she hiding something? Did he have something on her? No, that was ridiculous and Bosco couldn't go around making accusations of his own without any evidence to back up the allegations. But something was definitely up with the situation.

"Officer Boscorelli."

Bosco turned to see that guy, the site manager, Anderson. Clipboard in hand and an extremely puzzled look on his face, he hadn't told them what he expected to find it but from his manner. Bosco guessed they had. "Faith," he whispered running over to them and looking into the deep hole. "Is that…" Anderson swallowed slightly as he addressed the cop. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Damn right it is," Bosco said happily. "How long will it take to get it out of there?"

"We need to set up a…" Too damn long, Bosco stripped off his coat and climbed down into the hole. Landing on top of the capsule with a hard thud.

Faith Yokas shifted in her bed as her eyes opened; no it weren't her bed. Still the same old capsule, she could've sworn she heard a thud or a bang or something but she suspected that it was the isolation and silence getting to her. Faith dismissed it and closed her eyes once more.

"Faith!"

Her eyes shot open, that sounded like Bosco's voice. That was impossible? Great, now she was hallucinating, just what had these bastards put in her water to cause this kind of effect? Now Bosco's voice was accompanied by the sound of something banging on top of the capsule.

Bosco leaned down and looked at the box, it had pipes running into the top. He tapped the top and put his ear to it, trying to find a hollow space in the box, he ran his hand down each side, clambering over it and pulling at the sides. It wouldn't budge or lift. He looked up to Anderson; "Get those two paramedics here." He carried on searching with his hands; he hit something metal and hard. Bosco adjusted his body to get a better luck, a damn padlock. Getting to his feet, he upholstered his gun and aimed at the padlock, intending to shoot it off to gain access.

Fear shot through Faith's body, which was a sound she'd recognise anywhere. The sound of a gunshot was undeniable and all too real. Her kidnappers had shot Bosco and now she faced the same fate, she listened more carefully as the banging carried on once more. How the hell was she going to get away from them if they were armed? Without thinking, she moved her hands down her body and around the capsule that had become her home. Searching for a weapon, her hands clasped the water, the candy, and the tranquillisers. All completely useless, her hands struck her waste bucket. It was heavy but not too heavy so she couldn't lift it. What other choice did she have?

Faith manoeuvred her body and took a firm grasp of the bucket, whoever opened it was about to get a very nasty surprise indeed.

Bosco watched as the lock shot off into two pieces and disappeared down the side of the hole, all he cared about was getting to the woman who was trapped inside. "Please Faith," he whispered gently as he tugged on the top. "Be all right." He embedded his fingers into the crevice and pulled, the lid shifting ever so slightly.

"Open the fucking lid," she muttered, growing more and more impatient. Her bucket was no match for a bullet but she hoped to get some serious payback. Faith moved herself into the nearest position to a crouch she could muster, willing her muscles to move and her calm to remain. She heard a rustling sound, then a soft creak before the harsh light of day. She pushed herself up, lifting the lid and colliding with someone's stomach. Closing her eyes to shield them from the sun, she shoved the bucket into their gut and heard a masculine groan. "Take that you bastard," she cried out, tears in her eyes and her voice hoarse.

* * *

"Faith." A hand stopped the bucket from hitting him further, his hands moving round and resting on her own. The touch was so gentle; he moved the bucket away from her, rendering her defenceless. "Faith, it's me."

Faith opened her eyes ever so slightly, even though the sun burned them due to lack of exposure. "Bosco," she said softly, trying not to cry. "I'm alive."

"You're alive Faith," Bosco took her into his arms to comfort her. To shield her from any harm. Glancing up to Doc and Carlos who were eager to get her out of there and checked out, he looked down at her and took her face between his hands and smiled.

"You're safe."


	23. Aftermath

Title: Deep Down

Chapter: Twenty Three

Author: Kelly

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: See First Chapter

Three Days Later

Bosco sat at the desk with the most annoying typewriter on the face of the Earth. The keys clicked loudly as he typed his report, the one on Price and Benson had taken him a lot longer with Faith being absent. It turned out that Price had recruited Benson into his little game because he had access to the building site, which provided him with somewhere to keep Faith, while he made his demands. Well, Benson had certainly paid the price for that as had Price and his untimely death bothered the hell out of Bosco. As did the person who did it.

Bosco concentrated on the report in front of him. He had spent as much of his off duty hours perfecting it. Anything to get one over Cruz. A small smile crossed his face at the mere thought of it, only to be replaced by a frown. "That's it. I am gonna kick your ass!"

"You're gonna kick my ass?"

He looked to the doorway and saw Faith standing there, more colour in her face and a bright smile plastered on her face. "Not your ass," he finally said after a moment. "This damn typewriter's."

"I'm sure it has one Bosco," Faith answered walking in further and folding her arms. Bosco glared at the inanimate object a moment longer than back to Faith and smiled. "Thought you weren't due back at work for another four days?"

"I'm not," Faith answered closing the door and sitting down opposite him. "Just came in to give my report."

Bosco couldn't mistake the sound of her voice lowering at the end of the sentence, when he found her in that capsule as it was called in the note they found she hadn't been the same. Fortunately she had Fred and the kids at home to look after her and even he had tried. He knew she didn't want to talk about her experience and he wouldn't pressure her, he wouldn't do that to her. If she wanted to talk to him, he was there for her. And it would be in her own time. "You're looking a lot better," he said instead.

"I feel it," Faith said finally looking at him, crossing her hands over her stomach and sat back. "Just wish there was something more to do. I never realised how much daytime TV sucked."

"You mean five hours of Jerry Springer and soap operas aren't fun?" Bosco answered sarcastically. That mustered a chuckle from Faith, it was a good sound to hear.

"Don't make me shoot you," Faith replied as she stopped chuckling yet there was still a twinkle in her eye. He always knew how to make her feel better.

Bosco sobered up enough to be serious, even though for him it was a hard task to accomplish. He watched Faith carefully and without intention he knew she would take it the wrong way. She had said to him that she was sick of everyone handling her as if she were going to break down any second. "Before you ask," Faith said emphatically. "I'm fine."

"I wasn't gonna ask that," Bosco answered.

"Pull the other one," Faith said cutting him off and sitting up in a defensive posture. Bosco knew better than to argue with Faith Yokas, so he let the comment slide and decided to own up and come clean. "Okay I was," he answered quietly. "We're all just concerned, those guys put you through hell Faith." If Benson hadn't have already been dead and if Cruz hadn't have shot Price, he was sure that he would have done it himself for what they put Faith through. Yet, he wasn't about to admit that part to Faith. She had enough to deal with and he didn't want to add to her problems. The silence was intense.

"How's the report coming?"

"Almost done actually," Bosco said with a smug grin. "I'm gonna hand it into Swersky once I'm done." Faith said forward with interest. "Want me to check it?"

"No," Bosco said a little too quickly, he didn't want her to take it the wrong way. What he wanted to say was that he wouldn't let her see the report as it concerned her and the case. Instead he said, "You're not supposed to be working, Officer Yokas."

"Well I know where I'm not wanted," Faith said getting out of her chair and heading over to the door. "I'd better get back before Fred starts worrying where I am. You know how he gets."

Bosco stood up from behind the desk. "Faith…"

She stopped then turned to face him. "Yeah?"

Bosco mustered a small smile for his partner. "Come back to work soon, 55 David isn't the same without you."

A smile crept its way onto her face as she looked at him and nodded her head slowly. "You betcha," she answered before disappearing through the door.

Bosco, report in hand, walked the short distance to Swersky's office and rapped his knuckles on the door gently then waited. "Come in."

"Hey," he said swinging the door open with his free hand, he took a step forward and dropped it on his cluttered desk as he spoke. "Here's the report."

"Come in and close the door." Bosco quickly obeyed and turned to face Swersky, normally when he requested something like this of him he ended up getting thoroughly chewed out by the older man. From the look on the lieutenant's face, this wasn't one of those instances.

"Sir?"

Swersky picked up the report and started to flick through it, he'd read it in more thorough detail soon and appearing happy with what he had seen, put it back down on the surface. "You did good work Bosco, never told you that."

"Thank you sir but I'm not sure I deserve it."

"Come on Boscorelli, I've never known you to be modest."

"Perhaps not sir, I didn't do this to earn credit." Bosco looked him directly in the eye as he leaned on the desk. "I just wanted to get my partner back safe and sound."

"And you did…"

"Yes sir. I did." Bosco stood up straight and put his hands behind his back. He looked round; he'd never been good with taking praise, probably because it hardly ever happened in all his time with NYPD. "Is there anything else sir? I'm a little busy at the moment." Swersky shook his head and smiled, opening the report once more.

Bosco stepped out the office, closing the door to quietly and nodded to Sully and Davis who were going out on yet another call. He would've considered them lucky but he wouldn't be entirely comfortable going back out in 55 David until Faith was back by his side. He needed to be with someone he trusted entirely. He spotted Cruz; her arm still bandaged yet she seemed to be moving it well. Too bad, Price hadn't hit her anywhere else. That sure would have done everyone a favour and made the world a much better place to live in.

Cruz saw him and walked over to him, opened her mouth to say something but she was too pissed off that he took the credit for her case. Instead, she slipped past him and up the stairs. As Bosco watched her move away, the first genuine smile he felt in days found a home on his lips.

THE END

* * *

A/N: First of all, I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews. Especially TWbasketcasewho inspired me to add more and more to it. And Cruz hate, for I hate her too which is why I made sure she got a dose of her own medicine in the end! I hope everyone enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.

Kelly


End file.
